A Bad Kiss
by geekchick1804
Summary: Devious!Spock takes advantage of a certain captain when James Kirk is kidnapped and put up for auction.


Disclaimer: I still don't own star trek.

Spock was being led into the room where the prisoner was kept by the brothel owner. The brothel owner was a repulsive little human who stood at only 5ft 6 tall and was severely overweight.

"He has never been used by a male as you will become intimately aware."

Spock allows a smile to show on his face, as he continues to pass himself off as a Romulan in order to find his captain. Spock was wearing the uniform of a deceased commander in the Romulan imperial fleet (not that any one except Spock knew he was dead).

"That is good news. I presume he has not been prepared for his loss?"

The brothel owner smirked at Spock.

"I assure you Commander Kretok, he has not been touched in an intimate manner, not all our bidders wished for the illustrious Captain Kirk to be violated by any one other than themselves."

"I am amongst them."

"I cannot help but notice the similarities between Romulan's and Vulcan's."

Spock stops walking and allows his face to contort into a snarl.

"Unfortunately we have a shared ancestry."

"Ah yes of course I had heard of that."

Spock was led into a large ostentatious room filled with the furniture most likely to be found in an over priced hotel room. The was guilt on the ceilings along with a poor representation of Michelangelo's work on the ceiling and walls, there was a separate bathroom off to one side which was just as obscene as the bedroom. In the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed and lying on it, blindfolded, gagged and bound was Spock's captain in oh so much glorious nudity. Jim was lying on his back with his ankles tied to the two posts at the foot of the bed, keeping his legs splayed open, his arms were bound together and tied to the headboard. Jim wasn't moving nor was he trying to get free which alarmed Spock somewhat. Spock moved towards Jim unconsciously, he had planned to call the enterprise when he had found Jim but seeing his captain like this and knowing that he would never have a chance with the famous womanising Captain Kirk back on their ship, he decided to throw all his ethics out of the proverbial window and allow himself to get to know Jim so intimately.

"He is currently unconscious but he will wake up in the next few minutes, there are supplies if you wish to use them in the cabinet next to the bed."

"Indeed, you will leave us now."

The slimy brothel owner nodded and bowed before leaving the room. The enterprise had been searching for Jim for a little over a week when Spock had heard through an unspecified source that Jim had been kidnapped to be sold like cattle to the highest bidder for them to do what they will with him. Spock couldn't let that happen, only he would be allowed to touch Jim like this.

Spock reached into the cabinet by the bed and found the items there, there was lubricant as well as various sorts of sexual aids. Spock decided not to use them on Jim and only took the lubricant to cause Jim as little pain as was possible. Jim began to stir on the bed and Spock knew that he didn't have much time, he efficiently undressed and climbed onto the bed, Spock pulled the curtains around the bed to give Jim and himself more privacy. Spock watched as Jim struggled uselessly against his bindings before allowing himself to touch Jim's soft skin. Spock stroked Jim's waist and moved to lie in between Jim's legs. Jim had gone utterly still once Spock started touching him, Spock gently and slowly brought his hand from Jim's waist to between his thighs. Spock popped open the tube of lubricant and poured some onto his hand, he started to stroke himself and grew hard at the thought of penetrating Jim's body.

Spock then used the lubricated hand to slowly tease Jim open, first with one finger until Jim's body accepted the intrusion and then another and another all the while planting very small soft kisses on Jim's chest and stomach. Jim was flaccid and the fear pouring off of him was wilting Spock's own erection, Spock got up onto his knees and using his dry hand initiated a light meld, enough to let Jim know that it was Spock and that they were being watched (Spock had no trouble lying, he had to learn to implement them during his childhood in order to keep him mother from knowing the full truth about the bullying he was suffering).

Jim began to relax and loosen up, the fear was no longer as overwhelming which caused the arousal in Spock to come back with a vengeance, Spock also noticed that Jim was getting hard with his touches and smiled to himself, Spock began to lick and kiss Jim's cock and watched as it got harder before swallowing it whole and starting up a suction motion which had Jim coming down his throat in minutes. Spock released Jim's cock from his mouth and finished preparing Jim and broke the bindings on Jim's legs to get better access to Jim's most intimate area, Spock pulled Jim's legs up and onto his shoulders and pressed the head of his flushed green cock against Jim's opening. Spock slowly pushed inside his commanding officer enjoying the feel of Jim's tight passage around his cock, the feeling was almost enough to make Spock cum there and then and he had to stop to give himself time to calm down. Spock bent forward and gave Jim a hard kiss on the lips through the gag before turning his attention and his teeth to Jim's neck.

Jim was at this time swearing and gasping against the gag in his mouth, and it was only Spock's Vulcan hearing that permitted him to hear. Spock began to slide into Jim's body again but this time he didn't stop until he was buried up to the hilt inside his lover, Spock paused to check on Jim, Jim was in some pain but nothing that he couldn't deal with. Spock then began to slowly pull out until only the head of his cock was encased in Jim's body before pushing back in faster than he had previously, he did this a few times to make sure that Jim was comfortable enough and then began a punishing rhythm, Jim's cries were successfully blocked by the gag and so Spock was able to move faster. Spock found Jim's prostate and made sure that he hit it every time he entered Jim, he also started pumping Jim's cock in time to his thrusts and it wasn't long before Jim began to harden and then cum again, but Spock didn't stop once Jim had cum he moved faster and faster for a few more minutes before he himself erupted inside Jim's warm body, Spock down hard on Jim's collarbone, hard enough to bleed and to leave a scar if it was not attended to.

Panting slightly, Spock lowered Jim's legs back onto the bed and gently pulled out. Spock kissed Jim again on the lips but this time much more softly and slowly before he allowed himself a few moments to regain his breath and control before leaving the bed and fetching a cool wet towel in order to clean them up. Once they were clean and dry Spock got redressed and left the bedroom without saying goodbye to Jim. Spock was met at the door by the owner of the building and followed him into the man's office. The man motions him to sit down in the chair opposite his desk but Spock just raises an eyebrow, the man shrugs and takes his own seat at his desk.

"And how was it taking the Captain's virginity?"

Spock smiles and the owner smirks in response.

"It was very pleasing. I wish to have him again and again."

"It is most unfortunate that he is so popular, he has been booked up until next year. I believe that he will be the greatest possession I will ever own."

"That is bad news, I was willing to pay to take him off of your hands but I can see that will not be possible. May I ask when he will next be used?"

The brothel owner smirked again.

"I will be getting to know my prize before any other patrons will and once we are finished here I will go to him."

Spock clenches his hands behind his back.

"I cannot allow you to do that."

"Oh and why is that?"

Spock took a step towards the slimy little toad in front of him.

"Because he is mine and I will not allow you to touch him."

The man laughed at Spock and called in his guards, two big beefy Orions walked into the room.

"Remove this man from my property."

Spock didn't hesitate before killing both Orions quickly and efficiently and turning on the human in the room. Spock found the security tapes in the man's office and stole the hard copies of the ones on which he would be found and deleted all evidence of Jim and himself being in the building. Spock also disabled the fire extinguishers in the building and unlocked all the rooms in the brothel, then he set a fire in the office and set about releasing all of the slaves who were in the same position as Jim (the fire alarm was blaring but the automatic extinguishers were not working and Spock doubted that any of the patrons would stop to help the slaves). Spock managed to get everyone out of the building before going back for Jim, he left Jim to last because he didn't need to escape through the doors, Spock was relieved when he entered Jim's room again, to find Jim in the same position he had left him in. Spock had a code in his ship (it was a Romulan small two manned ship which he had stolen when he had killed Commander Kretok) that when accessed locked onto his bio-signature and anyone else in close proximity to himself, Spock broke the bindings on Jim's wrists and activated the code.

They were beamed onto the small Romulan ship's bridge and Spock carried Jim off the bridge and down into the crew quarters and gently laid Jim down on the bed.

"Jim do not worry for it is I Spock. I am taking you home, I will be back after I have taken off and set our course."

Jim nodded and Spock left to go to the bridge.

The end.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
